Show Your Pride
Visit the special pop-up shop in Santa Monica 23:59:59 |level = Level 7 |location = Santa Monica |rewards = +72, +36 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = End of Arc}} You will receive a call from Kalinda King, a publicist you've met before in the game, to tell you about the special pop-up shop from designer Elizabeth Korkov that has been opened in Santa Monica to celebrate Pride month. Both stars and startlets can accept Kalinda's offer to add a free Pride flag to their wardrobe, and starlets can further purchase two special Pride outfits at the pop-up store. The pop-up store is only available for the next 24 hours after you receive the call. You can travel there on your own or choose the 'Check it out now' option, which will immediately take you there. In the store, you will meet Emily Murphy, who runs the pop-up stores. Starlets will be shown two different outfits that can be purchased for either stars or cash. The outfits and their prices are shown below: Pride Month Flag and Outfits Starlet-accessories-miscellaneous68.png|Cost: Free Starlet-showyourpride-01.png|Cost: 10,000 Starlet-showyourpride-02.png|Cost: 100 Dialogue Stars= '''2 No thanks. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Okay, you'll find the flag in the miscellaneous section of your wardrobe. Have a great day! '''2 Are you sure? The Pride flag is free. Want me to send you one? |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' You too! '''2A Yes. 2B No thanks. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 2A Okay, you'll find the flag in the miscellaneous section of your wardrobe. Have a great day! 2B Have a great day! |Your Dialogue #4 = 2A & 2B You too!}} |-| Starlets= '''2 No thanks. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Okay, you'll find the flag in the miscellaneous section of your wardrobe. I've got a spoiler for you! Elizabeth Korkov just opened a pop-up shop in Santa Monica. Korkov created some Pride-inspired outfits - and one is available for cash! '''2 Are you sure? The Pride flag is free. Want me to send you one? |Your Dialogue #3 = 2A Yes. 2B No thanks. 3''' (Check it out now.) '''4 Thanks for the tip! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 2A Okay, you'll find the flag in the miscellaneous section of your wardrobe. I've got a spoiler for you! Elizabeth Korkov just opened a pop-up shop in Santa Monica. Korkov created some Pride-inspired outfits - and one is available for cash! 2B I've got a spoiler for you! Elizabeth Korkov just opened a pop-up shop in Santa Monica. Korkov created some Pride-inspired outfits - and one is available for cash! 3''' & '''4 End of dialogue.}} |-| At the Shop= '''2 No thanks. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Awesome! Which outfit? '''2 Don't wait too long. This pop-up shop will be gone soon. |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' Rainbow dress and heels. '''B Diamond chain and top and pants. 2''' Okay, thanks. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''A You'll brighten anyone's day with that outfit. It comes with the eye look and hairstyle. For a limited time, you can get this outfit for cash. B''' We're going to need to turn up the AC - that look is hot! For a limited time, you can get this outfit at our special celebrity price. |Your Dialogue #4 = '''A1 (Get outfit.) 10,000 A2 I'll think about it. B1 (Get outfit.) 100 B2 I'll think about it. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A1 Great choice! Enjoy! A2 Of course. Come talk to me if you want to try something else on. B1 Thanks for your business! B2 Of course. Come talk to me if you want to try something else on. |Your Dialogue #5 = A1 Thanks. A2 Will do, thanks. B1 (Smile.) B2 Will do, thanks. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = YourName, welcome back! Can I offer you a red eye - coffee with a shot of espresso? |Your Dialogue #6 = 3''' (Drink red eye.) '''4 No thanks. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 3''' & '''4 Take care! |Your Dialogue #7 = 3''' & '''4 Thanks. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = YourName, it's a pleasure to see you again. |Your Dialogue #8 = Nice to see you, Emily. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Hope you have a wonderful day. |Your Dialogue #9 = Thanks.}} Category:Special Events